Purple Lace
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: There is simply something about the colour purple.


I say blame Charlie for this!

Set during and after "All that Cremains"- they both seemed particularly disappointed at the lack of sex tapes...

Enjoy the smut ;)

Disclaimer: I own zilch but my perverse mind.

**Purple Lace **

Greg began packing the 'girlfriend audition' tapes back into their rightful cases while Sara filled in the evidence data forms. Every so often she would sigh arching her back and tilting her head to the side giving Greg a glimpse of the purple lace of her bra as he stood over her. Every time he would find himself clutching the plastic tapes slightly harder, eventually to the point he felt like he was finally going to snap the small black rectangle in half. He smirked to himself at the idea of having to explain it to Catherine. _'Sorry I was really aroused by Sara's underwear- I promise it won't happen again. Perhaps she should stick to dress codes more seriously.'_ Her low cut tops and tight fitting jeans were doing nothing for his self control.

"Just one of them had to be a sex tape." He muttered under his breath while trying not to imagine whether the panties matched.

"That long a dry spell, huh?" Sara asked with a small smirk looking up at him with her coffee coloured eyes.

"You can talk." He snorted back. It had been a while since she and Grissom had been in the same country. The lab had been swamped and Grissom's work had stopped him from being able to travel leaving them to make the most of the phone conversations they had. She pauses for a second to look at the evidence log before responding.

"But unlike you Greg, I have the ability to control myself." She glanced up at him, looking him directly in the eye she smiled sweetly. "I take it you like purple."

"I was admiring the craftsmanship...of the bra! Lace is a very delicate material to work with." He said matter-of-factly.

"Like you would know, this is probably the only lace you've seen in a month." She continued smiling sweetly at him.

"Well I don't see why you bother. There isn't anyone here to see it." He grumbled turning his attention back to the tapes. Sara paused for a moment before standing up from the chair, she tossed the pen she'd been using on the table and walked out. Greg turned to watch her walk away but he seemed not to be able to find the right words to stop her from leaving.

**Later That Day**

Sara sat at the bar an almost finished beer in her hands as she leant back eyeing the other customers casually- couples were huddled together in the booths, sharing smiles and kisses as if the rest of the world had disappeared to their knowledge. She rolled her eyes and turned the Jim behind the bar and indicated for another. He placed a cold one down in front of her with a smile.

"So you're not a romantic?" He laughed.

"Just keep them coming Jim." She responded with a lazy smile.

"Shame, you could be breaking some man's heart." He responded with a twinkle in his eye that she knew would have had most other women melting.

"Thanks for the beer." She smiled before placing the bottle to her lips to let him know she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Purple looks good on you darling." Jim winked and walked away to serve another customer.

Sara placed the beer bottle on the bar and glanced down at where her top had slipped displaying the purple strap and the start of the purple lace. She groaned placing her head in her hands as she pulled her top back up. The only person running through her mind in that moment was Greg. She thought of how she'd simply just walked out on him earlier that day.

Perhaps she should have stayed?

Perhaps she should have tried talking to him?

Sara stood up, pulling her jacket off the back of the stool and wrapped her around her herself, her spinning ever so slightly from the drinks she'd had. It was one last view of the couples reinforcing the things that she had been thinking.

**At Greg's **

Sara knocked on the door quietly glancing around worried about his neighbours seeing her standing there with one goal, and one goal alone. When Greg didn't answer she found herself knocking harder, silently cursing him for not having a door bell. It took a few moments before she could see the outline of his figure steadily getting closer through the glass. He swung the door open, stifling a yawn.

"I haven't had sex in three months." She blurted out not knowing where to start or what to say.

"I don't need to know Sara, I was joking." Greg responded rubbing his eyes to ensure that this was actually happening.

"Really? Really? Because it's an awful long time!" She raised her voice slightly moving past him into the house. It was only then it hit her that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Sara I don't know what I can do about that." He said sympathetically running his hand through his hair.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying here." Sara announced quietly, her eyes on the floor out of shame.

"No I really don't." He answered carefully closing the door behind him.

It was then Sara closed the gap between them pressing her lips against his as hard as she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his almost naked body flush against hers as she deepened the kiss running her tongue over his lower lip. Greg placed his hands on her shoulders before pushing her away but she clung him not letting go leaving only inches between them.

"Sara..." He whispered attempting to create a coherent sentence only to fail as he looked into her lust clouded eyes. Instead of stopping her he found himself planting his lips firmly on hers letting her fall completely into his embrace.

Sara pushed him up against the wall grinding her hips against his in a sense of desperation while he struggled with the button on her jeans. He sighed into the kiss as the satisfying sound of her zipper coming undone entered his ears. They broke their kiss for the time it took to get Sara's t-shirt over her head before pulling back together again. Greg slid his hands to the back of her bare thighs helping her wrap her legs around him.

"They match." He said breathlessly breaking away giving her a devilish smile as he carried her to the sofa. He dropped her carefully on to it before covering her body with his own.

Greg traced kisses down her neck and torso slithering down her body while Sara's breathing slowly became more erratic, her hand tugging at his wrist. He placed a kiss on her stomach just above the purple lace letting his tongue flick over the sensitive skin. He glanced up to meet Sara's helpless eye before his fingers closed around the fabric covering her hips; with one quick motion the barrier between them was gone. Sara groaned her arms over her head gripping arm rest as she closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation. She was more than ready for him. Without further hesitation he slipped a finger inside her and looked up to see her reaction, her back arched, her hips moving into him as he remained still. Greg planted a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh which just made her wither more. He traced over her clit with his tongue while he started pumping his finger in and out of her with a steady pace.

"Greg...please..." She whimpered, her hand finding the arm he was using to prop himself up with. "...now Greg..."

He finally pulled himself up, his hands on above Sara's shoulders as he pulled his body full over hers again. Greg carefully positioned himself between her legs biting her lip as he entered her with one forceful thrust. She began matching his thrusts as he dropped his head to the mounds of her beasts savouring each as he went.

"Deeper..." She managed to let out in a moan as she widened the placement of her ankles and tilted her hips forward. She was close. He could tell. And as much as he wanted to slow her down, to make this last he realise that perhaps he couldn't hold on much longer, propping himself up higher, his body moving against her clit. The tension coiled in Sara's lower abdomen and before she could do anything white lights were in front of her eyes as she held herself against Greg as tightly as she could her walls tightening around him. He planted a kiss on her lips as he pulsated inside her one last time before released himself his body collapsing on hers. As Greg rested his head on Sara's chest he could hear her heart beat thumping beneath her skin.

Greg rolled over into the space next to Sara, their eyes met for a moment. He felt uncertain of himself but as Sara leant in and muttered breathlessly into his ear.

"I never knew you liked purple that much."

The tension between them diffused as they both laughed, sharing a lingering smile, pulling even closer together.

**The End **


End file.
